Love to see you cry
by Hao's girl
Summary: It's a miracle!!! I put this up before Halloween!! New ending for chapter 2!!! Long A/U on Ch.3, you may skip if you like!
1. 12 of Chap 1 type thing

Love to see you cry

By: saiyanprincessvidel

Okay. This is my first fic so be nice or I will have to get hold of Chi Chi's famous FRYING-PAN-OF-DOOMtm

Gohan: *shudders* Videl, why do threaten them? You'll just scare them-*BAMMMMM* OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!

Videl: humph. Gohan, don't be such a wuss!

Vegeta: I told you he wasn't good e-*slap* Brat! What the hell was that FOR?

Goten and Trunks:*cowers in fear*

Videl: I have to beat Chi Chi's record for hitting anyone with saiyan blood, excluding me!!!

Vegeta,Gohan,Trunks,and Goten: EVERY SAIYAN FOR THEMSELVES!!!*runs for their dear lives(my mom always says that)*

Videl: Come back! I just have to hit you guys 41 more times before the days over!!!!

Bulma: Since Videl's chasing the four saiyans, I'll do this for her

Videl:*in back ground*thanks Bulma!!

Bulma: Your Welcome

Videl does not own DBZ or the song ' Love to see you cry ' by Enrique Iglesias (We don't know how the beat and junk goes, but the lyrics just brought inspiration)

"talking"

*action or something*

~bonding-thingie~

'thinking or to make a certain point' 

Chapter1

Mating Season

Gohan sat straight up in his bed, drenched in sweat. "It was only a dream" he said with relief. That is, until he heard some one mumble "quiet down Gohan" next to him. Gohan turned a nice shade of purple(Red-embarassment+Blue- he knew that voice very well= a purty shade of purple!) and looked over to his right seeing his one and only 'crush'(yeah, riiiight)sleeping peacefully next to him. 'that's right! Gohan, you baka! You forgot Videl was spending the month(real smart Gohan) with you while her father was in the U.S.!' 

Gohan then tuned a shade of white(he's going to probably to be a rainbow in the end) remembering the dream! 

*Gohan's Dream*

Gohan was found walking around the empty mansion looking for Videl when he heard someone crying(It's my fic so I say Gohan didn't search for her ki) with his saiyan-jin hearing. What he didn't expect is that Videl was the one crying. "Videl, are you all right? What's wrong?" he asked,carefully pulling her into his embrace so she could cry into his chest . "G-G-Gohan"Videl stifled into Gohan's chest, "H-He c-c-called, m-me a-a-a" She began to cry heart out again." Shhhhh" Gohan whispered, running his hand misconsciously through Videl's long raven hair(they fell out of her pigtails) and rocking back and forth, like when his brother got upset. Then remembering what Videl said, Gohan started to growl. He didn't know why, but he growled and loud. "Videl?" Gohan asked her as gentle as possible. She carefully looked up into Gohan's eyes, tears still coming down her face. The look in them told Videl what Gohan wanted to know."M-m-my father"(A/n: I had this dream before . . .I think) Gohan carefully leaned in towards Videl, till their foreheads touched "Don't worry 'bout it then. I'll take care of it . . .later" He carefully brushed his lips over Videl's, carefully picking her up at the same time. Videl gingerly returned the kiss (such Big words for big events!). Gohan then stood up and put Videl onto the bed. (We all know well that's going)

*Gohan's dream ends when then wakes up*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: I'm bored, tired, and EEEEVVVIIILLLLL!!!! MWHAHAHA. Well, my two younger sisters say I'm mean and I'm doin' a cliffy! Oh well

Mirai Trunks: Why do I have to do this with EVERY BODY?

Don't ask me

Mirai Trunks: Why don't you have Gohan do it then?

'Cause he's . . .a . . . out of commission right at the moment. Hehehe

Mirai Trunks: Let me guess, Chi Chi beat your record again?

Hehehe. Whoops

Mirai Trunks: Yeah whoops. Is my dad, present me, and Goten knocked out also?!

Hehehe.

Please R&R. I like comments. I want lots and LOTs of comments!


	2. SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS...

A/N: *holds bow into air* Ha! I got it!

M. T. (Got tired of writing Mirai Trunks): Got what?

The writers block! 

M.T.: Is that a good or bad thing?

Good for the readers, bad for the Z-sensei.

M.T.: *gulps* I'll . . a. . . see ya later Videl. I…I'm going to go train.

Ooookayyyyy. Oh yeah! Very end I added if you see this chappie again! 

Oh yeah! Thank you *scrolls down the list of e-mails* uh . . .every one who e-mailed me! And thank you Mrs. Videl Son, Time Twins, and VideliGohan for the reviews and this is the 2nd part of 'Mating Season' (Sorry it was SOOOO short) 'cause I'm just flat lazy and really I have no life as I know of! Oh, of course, I named the Chapter before I literally wrote the story, so the knowledge of what the mating season is will probably be in the next part(Hey, I'm new at this!) If this is messed up, it's because I'm doing girl's soccer tryouts (blame all the running) for school, running and hopping (don't ask) and more running (I HATE running)! So now, I'm going to be sore for 3-4 days. Isn't that nice?! In addition, Mrs. Videl Son, Goldfish do rule!

Disclaimer: Do we have to do this? Oh well. I don't own DBZ it self but I do own *starts rambling all the DBZ stuff found in her house*

"talking."

*action or something*

bonding thingie~

' Thinking or to make a certain point '

Do you know how hard this is for me? I try and try but for a strange reason in my opinion, my stories seem to ' stretch out '. So if this sucks, I'll understand.

The 2nd part of Chap. 1!

Gohan looked over Videl (not like that) and noticed a fuzzy belt around her waist. "Oh good it's not mine. IT'S NOT MINE?!!!!?!?!?!" Gohan yelled, falling right of the bed. Videl sat straight up when a loud thud was heard. "Son Gohan! Are you trying to wake up the whole house?!" Videl hissed, keeping her voice down. Of course, it was too late for that. Goten bound open the door and ran over to Gohan, who apparently fainted when he fell off the bed. Chi Chi and Goku then came in(Oh yeah, Gokus' alive) and looked at the scene before them. Poor Gohan was unconscious on the floor, with Goten and Videl trying to wake him up. Chi Chi then gave Videl a look that said 'use the "Secret Weapon"'(hehehe)"Gohan! No food for the weekend !" Of course (one of my fave words), Gohan snapped his eyes open and sat up. "What I do?!" Every one facefaults anime style. "What?!" Goten looked over to Videl. He couldn't put his finger on it, but his baby-sitter looked different. *A light bulb appears over Gotens' head, then flickers out. Goten then hits it, making it come back on* "Miss Videl?" "Yes Goten?" " Why'd you gots a tail?" "A tail?" "Yeah! My brother and I had tails when we were littler" "Aww shi-oot"(Can't cuss around 7 yeah olds. I've had experience. They'll tell everyone in the world) Videl then faints onto the bed. Gohan makes a mad dash to her side. "Videl! Videl! Are you OK?!" Chi Chi looks at her 'Future daughter-in-law'(How right she is) And looks at the tail. "I'll be right back boys. I got to go make a phone call!" "Kassan?" "Yes Goten?" "What about Veedel" "Go get a wet wash rag and place it on Videl's fore head _gently_. We don't want her to be put into a comma like Yaumcha did when he last baby-sitted you and trunks! She's the only baby-sitter that's lasted more than two months!" "All right Kassan" Chi Chi exited with Goten in tow.

@@@Chi Chi down Stairs @@@

Chi Chi dialed a number that was always used by Goten, Goku, and herself. "Moshi Moshi! This is*yawn* Bulma Briefs speaking." Bulma said, wiping the sleep out of her eyes. "Konnichiwa Bulma! It's Chi Chi." "Oh hi Chi Chi! What do ya need at this time in the mourning?" " Gomen nasai!(Does anyone know what ' Nasai ' means?) But I got news, and I'm not sure if it's good or bad!" " What is it Chi Chi?" Bulma asked anxiety all in her voice, waiting for gossip. " Well, it seems this may, I can't believe I'm saying this, uh . . . be your husbands project" "What do you mean?" ~Woman! Who are you talking to?!(Guess whooo)~ ~ I'm talking to Chi Chi. And she says, believe it or not, this inspection is in your area~ ~What do you mean by that?!~ ~Well if you would let me talk, I'll find out!~ ~Fine!~ "Sorry Chi Chi, Vegeta was being an ass. Go on." " Oh yes. Well, it's Videl." "UH HUH" "Well . . a. . .*sigh* I can't say it over the phone" "All right. I'm REALLY interested! Is Goku awake?" " Yeah." " Well, have him IT all of you over here so I can find out what's the deal!" "All right! I'll see you in a bit." "Ja!" "Ja!" Both women hang up.

@@@Briefs' residences@@@ 

"So Onna, what did Kakkarott's mate want?" Vegeta asked, not happy to be woken up at such an early hour. "Well Vegeta, Chi Chi couldn't say it over the phone so she'll be here soon" " Good, I shall finally get a good spar!" " I think not! You are to stay here until I give you permission!" "Onna, you can't-" "Oh yes I can tell you what to do! Now unless you want to use the GR any time soon, you'll do what I say!" "Humph! Fine! I'll be in the bedroom if you need me!" "Good! And stay away from the GR until 8 o'clock" ' I give up with that woman!' Vegeta thought, ' I can't even have a good spar every once in a while!'. He stomped all the way to his bedroom slamming the door behind him.

'Bout five minutes later

"BULMA!! WE'RE HERE!" Chi Chi yelled, causing Goku, Goten, Gohan, and Videl cover their ears. "Chi, why did you have to yell so loud?" Goku asked innocently. Bulma swiftly entered the room. "Hi Chi Chi! So, what was the big news?!" Chi Chi pointed to a blushing Videl (not rudely) and, of course, Bulma gasped. "Videl?! (This is all new! I re-wrote it)*looks over some to see a tail* A t-tail?!" Videl blushed a deeper shade. "Y-yeah, it's a tail" *Bulma faints* At the same moment, Vegeta appears and grabs Bulma before she hits the ground. Everyone looks at Vegeta strangly."(O_o -this is Vegeta's face) what are you weaklings looking at?" "Nothing Vegeta" They all say."Good" Vegeta picks up Bulma and sets her down on the couch that just _happens_ to be there. Vegeta turns back around to face the group of people who interrupted his sleep. " What was so DAMN important that you had to interrupt my slumber?" He asked. "This" Videl said as she unrapped her tail from her waist. (Vegata's face O_O) "oh" Was all Vegeta could say. "Kassan, what's all th- Goten! What are you doing here?" Trunks asked as he came out of no where in just boxers. He noticed that Videl was there and dissapeared then reapeared in a pair of sweatpants. Every one gave Trunks a weird look except Goten who opened his big mouth "You still don't have that crush on Videl, do you?" "Goten! you big mouth!" In one swift motion, Trunks had hit Goten in the back of the head.(A/N:O_O;)(Everybody's faceO_O) Goten sat (more like fell) on the ground, and began to nurse the bump forming on his head. "Why'd ya do that Trunks?" *everybody face faults anime style*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(Old stuff)

DUN DUN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

A/n: Did ya like it?

M.T.: I didn't

Why not? 'Cause you're not in it?

M.T.: *shoots glare of Jealousy every where* Maybe

UH HUH, I was right! 

M.T.: *Shoots ki blast at Videl's picture*

WHAT THE HELL?! *tears fill eyes* That was my only pic of Gohan and Videl kissing! WAAAAAA!!! I don't even know where I got it!

M.T.: Big Wuss!

BIG WUSS MY ASS! *turns ssj4* You are gonna pay for that pic and for all damage I'm gonna make while torturing you!

M.T.: help!

************Scene is censored for violence that does not need to be seen************ 

Videl: *steps out in normal form* Uh.*slides piece of hair behind ear* It seems, uh…, Mirai Trunks will be out of commission for quite a while, so Present Trunks and Goten will assist me with my evil Pla- I mean wonderful Authors' notes! See ya later!

Please R&R!! Thankies in advance!


	3. HHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPPP...

Hi! Yes I'm still alive! I'm sorry Chapter 3 has not come up yet and there's two good reasons why:

School. 7th grade home work is ticking me off and is taking up my time at home! I need you peoples help!!! 

I need a slow, sappy, romance song! If you could, seen me an email at gohansonlygirl@hotmail.com, I would highly appreciate it, and I could get the 3rd chapppie up sooner! I need the Artist's name, the name of the song, and the lyrics (please do NOT give me web addresses, my computer won't let me on a lot of 'em) to the song.

If I can find the lyric on Lyrics.com, the just give me the artist and song. That is the only web address you can give me! 

During school days, I may not be able to get on and check anything for I have a habit of not keeping time and not listening to my mom and dad when they tell me to get off. 

While I'm at it, I'll try and list all ze peoples who reviewed me before I deleated chapter 2 and then re-put it up with a longer ending. I know that Mrs. Videl Son reviewed, Time twins, did you? I can't remember for I have blond syndrome(No offence to blondes!!!)! I beleive VideliGohan did, 

UMMMMMMMM………if I get more reviews, I'll be able to remember more. 

Oh yeah, I now can get anomonous reviews. 

About chapter 2, Videl doesn't know that the Son males are saiyans or half, but she knows about Veggie and trunks. 

While I'm at it, I'll give you a preview of chappie 3 from what I got an idea for:

Gohan learns from Uncle Veggie(He also got a new nick name) about the *cough cough* sex dream he dreamt

Mirai trunks gets a nickname(sorry, that will ruin the humor of it if I tell you his name)

Some body comes from the future(*sarcastically* I wonder who THAT could be? Hmmm) and has a crush on Videl also. 

Gohan might be REAL close to stangling a purple haired person

SLOW DANCE!!!!!( That's why I need the songs Yes songS!!)

Another person from the future comes!!! 

That's about it until I get some more ideas!!

And guess what!!! *pulls out a BIG bag full of dino caps* This huge bag is full of dino caps!! If you have a story and you update it, you get one!!!*grabs one and opens it* In each of these, there is a my-size DBZ/GT doll. If you review, you also get one!!! Here are all the characters you can get:

Good guys/ Saiyans/ other

Goku Gohan( All in my room) Goten Bardock Raditz Videl Chi Chi Pan Vegeta Bulma Trunks Bra Mirai Trunks ( All in Princess (Lady) Pan's room) Mirai Gohan Krillin 18 Marron (I can't stand her guts, don't you dare flame me for it!) 17 Turles(TTH is a nickname for him, givin by Princess (Lady) Pan) Great Saiyaman Great Saiyaman2 

Bad Guys

The Kenmore family*turns red, trying to hold in laughter* Inside joke!! Read "Substitutes" by Kioko! Bibidi Babida BUU! Cell Brolly Pilaf All the other villians! 

Just put in your review which one ya want and I'll try and get ya one!!!

Tessa-chan, if you read this, review my story to tell me which one ya want!(She updated, I'm working on the reast of the peoples)

Thankies in advance!!!!!!!!!!!


	4. Some humor frying pans and freezing liqu...

-A/N: Hi! I'm still alive! It is 7:37, August 22, 2002. This may not be up for a while for several reasons. Present Trunks and Goten are going to list them!

Present Trunks: Are you going to keep calling me "Present Trunks" from now on?

Nope! From now on, you are "Trunks." M.T. is now Mr. Fwuffums! Princess (Lady) Pan came up with it!

Present Trunks: YAY!!

Now list the reasons you two!

Both: Yes ma'am

Trunks: 1) Fanfiction for some reason not working here at Videl's house. L I don't like FF very much any more, they take away NC-17 stories (;.;)

Goten: 2) Um, what was it again? *every body face faults at Goten's short memory*

Oh brother

Trunks: Is there a second reason?

Of course there is! It's. . . uh. . . homework and phone and because I keep getting grounded! It's also my sisters(Well really the 8-year-old) cause they can read! One time, I was on the verge of telling them to shut the f**k up(like three seconds ago). THEY say I'm mean! Well guess what my darling sisters that like to infuriate me, IT'S ALL YOUR F-ING FUALT! 

Both Boys: OOOOHHHhhhhhhh. OOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooooooooooo. You said a bad word!

Oh brother. How many times have I not told your mothers about slip-ups? 

Both: Uhhhhhh. A lot?

Disclaimer: I'm 12.5 years old for goodness sakes! Do YOU think a 12 year-old can own an expensive company and own one of every DBZ toy, action figure *keeps going on rampage* Did you hear? NEW EPISODES!!!! September16!!

I would also like to say before I began is that 'chickyuu-jins' is the saiyan name for 'earthlings. You copy me and I find out, I SHALL SEND YOU A VIRUS!!! Not really, I just felt like saying that! And while I'm at it

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Yes, I know it was long! Sorry!

Goku looked naïve as usual, while Videl, Bulma, who woke up and then face faulted with the rest of them, Vegeta, and Gohan, looked at Trunks with a face that read 'W-what did Goten just say?'. 

Chi Chi, being how she wanted Gohan to marry Videl, not even thinking of the age difference between Trunks and Videl, went on a rampage. 

Vegeta looked over at Gohan to see a tint of fire in his eyes directed at Trunks. 

'Finally, the boy's saiyan instincts are starting to act up' Vegeta thought as fire grew in the teen's eyes. "Brat." Gohan turned to Vegeta, the fire dying from his eyes. "Yes Vegeta?" 

"Come with me." "What for?" "Don't ask questions! Just do as I say!" "Yes Vegeta" Gohan followed him into a room farther down the hall after taking one last look at Videl.

@@@Gohan and Vegeta@@@

"Brat, has any thing awkward happen lately?" "Well Videl got a tail an-" "No! Have you had any dreams that were way out of line? Sex dreams? "Gohan flushed a shade of red. " Well, uh, I was, uh, starting to have one, but I woke up." "Who was the girl?" Gohan flushed that same pretty purple again. 

"Videl."

"Did you have any feelings at all when you found out that Trunks ALSO has a crush on Videl?" Gohan's eye twitched when he heard Trunks' name. 

"Thought so. Boy, you're of age, correct?" Gohan silently nodded. "Then you are going through a thing called 'Mating Season'" "M-m-mating Season?" 

"Isn't that what I said?! " (A/n: Writers . . .Block… .got senzu bean .. . . .help me!!) (This may start to sound corny) 

"What happens in this mating season?" "Well, let's see. Your saiyan instincts start to act up, you get sex dreams, and you mate with a girl and you'll be st-" 

"D-did you j-just s-s-say m-m-m-MATE?!" Gohan practically fainted. 

Vegeta shook his head. " Not chickyuu-jin mating! Saiyan-jin mating. You bite the girl on the front of her neck (the part of the neck you see when look at some one face to face.) (A/N: I have a mark that looks like I was 'claimed' by a saiyan-jin!!!!! I'm bonded with Gohan! YAY!!! I am now staring to scare myself. . . )" "Ohhhhhh." 

"Oh brother. Like I was saying, you'll be stuck with the girl forever and can talk telepathically." "Wow." 

"HELLO!!!!" Some one yelled through out C.C. Gohan and Vegeta ran back out to where the girls were. When they got into the room, they saw a purple hared teenager. 

"Mirai Trunks?" Gohan asked dumbfounded. The teen smiled and nodded. Vegeta just 'humphed'

"What are you doing here? Is there another enemy coming? If it's buu *shudders at the thought*, he's already came (1)" "Well, mother died and the androids are all dead now and so there is nothing left for me."

" Oh. Sorry" "That's ok Gohan *looks over at Videl who is helping Chi Chi and Bulma cook* Who's she?" Oh her? That's Videl, a good friend of mine. ONLY a friend."' I wish we were more' "oh." 

'I can tell he likes her, and I don't blame him. She is very beautiful, very strong for a female, and has a very nice figure . . . . . . . . '(A/N: I SHALL KILL ALL TRUNKS! I DON'T CARE WHAT PAN THINKS!!) 

Videl then walked over to Gohan and handed him a glass of milk." Here you go Gohan, cookies will be ready in a minute! (O_o -Videl's face) Who's the guy Gohan? He looks a lot like Trunks" "Oh this is Mirai Trunks. He's from a different time line." "Oh. I must be hanging out with you and your friends too much Gohan, I'm not even fazed by this" 

Trunks held out his hand. "Hi" he said bashfully. Videl winks at him (NOOOOOOO EWWWWWWW!! SHE IS NOT FLIRTING WITH HIM!!!! YOU PEOPLE ARE DISGUSTING!!!)

" Hi I'm Videl." "That name sounds awfully familiar" " You may know my father. The pain in the ass who stole Gohan's credit for defeating cell." "Oh yeah, that's where I heard it!" A loud "DING" is heard and the aroma of chocolate chip cookies (A/n: mmmmmmm, cookies) fills the air.

"FOOD!!" All the males yell as they bombard the kitchen. Bulma, Chi Chi, and Videl (2) shook their heads. 

@@@5000 cookies later@@@

Goku pats his stomach. "Mmmmmmmm. Those were some great cookies Chi!" "Actually dad, It didn't taste like Kassan's food." 

"I'm with Nisan, tousan, it tastes like Videl's cooking." All the males except Vegeta looked over at Videl.

O_o"H-how d-did they . . . ." 

" Every body has their own unique way of cooking" Goku cut in. (A/N: O_O) (everybody but Goku and Goten: O_O) "Goku said something intellectual." Bulma said in disbelief. 

Videl then yawned and nobody thought it was fake "It's been a long night and I haven't found out why I got a tail still so I'm going to bed" Videl said, getting out of her chair. 

"Good night Videl!" Goku, Gohan, Mirai Trunks, and Goten said. She then left the room and up the stairs to the room she and Gohan had to share (3)*cough cough*

@@@1 hour later@@@(Right now, it is September 2, 2002, 10:23am)

Gohan quietly went upstairs to his and Videl's room. Expecting to see Videl asleep in bed, he found . . . .nothing! 

"What? Where did she go?" Gohan asked to nobody particular. Mirai Trunks then passed by and looked over at Gohan strangely. "What's wrong Gohan?" "Oh. Well, Videl's not in here" 

"Did you check her ki?" 

"OH YEAH! *slaps himself in the forehead* I am so stupid!" Gohan put on his serious face and searched for a ki just a bit smaller than Goten and Trunks'. " Well, where is she?" Trunks asked. Gohan pointed upward. 

"The roof?!" "Yep" "Guess she wanted some fresh air" OK, well, I going to go get her. G'night Trunks" "Night Gohan" Trunks left for his room and Gohan went up to the roof.

"Videl?" Gohan said as he came near her ki. When he spotted her, he gasped. She was wearing a pair of short jean shorts and a black tank top (4) along with her hair down. 'Dende, she's beautiful' Gohan thought. 

Videl turned around from the spot she was sitting and looked at Gohan. 'No wonder she didn't hear me, she's listening to music' 

"Hey Videl." Gohan said as he sat down next to her. Videl removed the headphones from her ears and hung it around her neck. She smiled at Gohan. 

"Hiya Gohan." "Hey. Whatcha listening to?" "Oh, just a burned CD Erasa ga- Oh shit! I forgot to call Erasa! She's gonna kill me!" "Well it's to late to call her now, why don't you call her first thing tomorrow, after breakfast of course" Videl shook her head. 

"Gohan, is food the only thing on your mind?" "No." 

'Your always on my mind' Gohan then gave her a pout.

"Gohan, don't give me that- fine, I'm sorry," Gohan immediately smiled. "So, what's on the CD?" 

"Well, I've only heard two of the songs. I think she gave a CD full of Britany Spears! (5) When she found out I was staying with you, she totally flipped! It was real funny." "Hehehe. Knowing Erasa, it probably was." "Yep, that's Erasa for you." 

Some where in the shadows, 2 demonic 7&8 year olds and a purple haird teen watch on. "Trunks, why are we spying on nichan and Videl?" 

"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Because." The Trunks' say in unison (6). 

All of the sudden, Bulma and Chi Chi are behind the 'spies', FRYING-PAN-OF-DOOM (Bulma), & FRYING-PAN-OF-DOOM-and-DEMISE (you guessed it) in hand (A/N: O_O; WATCH OUT!! Wait, they can't hear me ……..) 

KABAMM! The three males are in the utmost pain, though not as bad as tail-pulling. "How dare you try and ruin my baby boys chance at getting a girlfriend * stars form in Chi Chi's eyes* And then they'll get married and blah blah blah . . . " 

Bulma then shook her friend back to reality. " Chi Chi, snap out of it! If you get to loud, Gohan and Videl will hear you!" Chi Chi immediately came back to reality. 

She then looked at the three boys and I think you'll know what happened to them. 

A loud yell from three people are heard through out Capsule Corp: "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"

(A/N:ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . no food , ouch!) 

@@@Same time as when we notice the boys in the shadows@@@

" Hey Gohan, ya hear that?" "Yeah. I think we have some spies." "Hey. Why don't we go out to that secret place you said you'd show me?" "Good idea. Follow me" Gohan then stood up, levitated, and gave his hand for Videl to help her up. She gradually took his hand (7), picked up her CD/boom box, and levitated up to Gohan's height. "Ready?" "Yep" They then took off.

About 30 miles away, the two heard a loud "NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

" What the?" Videl said. Gohan smirked," Our spies just got grounded from something. It's got to be only one of two things. . . . . . . . . . . . . no food *shudders* or no sparring" 

" I bet it's no food" "I'd bet on no sparring. My mom and Bulma aren't THAT evil" "ok, tomorrow we'll see who's right" 

" Alright." They then started to fly towards Gohan's 'secret place'.

@@@1 hour later@@@

"Gohan, aren't we near your house?" Videl asked. Gohan didn't answer her, for he was in La La land. 

"Gohan? *waves hand in front of Gohan's face* WOOOHHOOO!!! Gohan, Earth to Gohan!" Gohan finally came back to reality.

"huh, wha? Sorry Videl. What did you say?" " I asked: Aren't we near your house?" "Uh. I think so. That reminds me. Do you want to spend the night at my secret place when we get there?" 

"Sure. You wanna go by your house to grab some stuff?" "Yeah. Lets go."

'Bout 10 minutes later, they finish packing and Gohan led Videl once again to his 'secret place'. 

"It shouldn't be to far from here Vid." 

Videl's POV (Do not ask why I just started this. This may be the only POV in this story so I'm stop talking now!)

Gohan must have seen something cause he all of the sudden stopped and I crashed right into him. "Owwwwww." I said. 

"Sorry. Are you all right? That had to hurt." Gohan could be so cute when was concerned! 

"Yeah. Other than I have a throbbing in my head and I see stars, I am perfectly fine." "Are you sure? Usually nobody can even stand when they run into me."

"Well, I'm not nobody." "Ha-ha-ha. But really, are you-" Now Gohan's concerning was getting on my bad side. 

"Gohan would you stop being so concerned about me? I've been through worse." "So? You know I've been in way worse! I technically lost my arm!" 

Now Gohan was getting on my ticked off side. So, I did what always cooled Gohan down in milliseconds. I took my small book bag off my back and took out the capsule-labeled 'food'. Gohan's eyes grew bigger. I smirked. 

"Are you going to stop talking? Or am I going to have to throw this down some where in the middle of the forest before your eyes?" 

Gohan immediately clamped his mouth shut. "Good boy." I said and ruffled his spiky hair. 

"hey! I'm not a dog!" I couldn't help but laugh. Gohan put on an evil smirk. "Uh oh" Was all I could get out before Gohan started to tickle me. 

He was the only one who knew my tickle spots were(A/N: Cause I told him ^_^). 

The surprise made me loose control of my ki and we both fell…….*splash* into a freezing cold lake. I came up to the surface and took a big breath and Gohan came up a little later after that. 

"G-g-g-go-h-h-h-han!!!" I yelled. "Gohan gave me a real sheepish look. " G-g-gomen Vid-d-del. I didn't k-know th-the -wa-water -w-would -b-be free-zing." 

"Y-your g-ganna p-pay for th-this!" I stuttered. I went under the freezing water just a bit, wrapped my tail around Gohan's foot, and yanked as hard as I could. 

Gohan went all the way under and came up purple. I flew out of the water so that way he couldn't dunk me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"NENE. You can't dun- Gohan?"

Author's POV

Gohan used the instant transmission and teleported behind Videl. He sneakily put his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear (I LOVE YOU!! SAY 'I LOVE YOU' GOHAN!!) " Looking for some one?" 

Videl jumped. " Gohan! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Gohan still kept his arms around Videl's waist and (KISSES HER! KISS HER! KISS HER!) just levitated in his own world. 

'It feels so right to have Videl in my arms. Maybe it's just my saiyan-jin instincts. Wait, Videl's a demi-saiyan-jin! I'm gonna have to ask Vegeta if females-' 

Gohan's thoughts are interrupted by a hit on the head. "Owwwww. Why'd you do that?" "Because you wouldn't answer me!" 

"Oh. Is that all. I thought you wanted me to let go of you." Videl blushed. "Well, that too. But you know the worst that you not listening gets aggravating." 

"Gomen. Do you want to get going again. I promise I won't drop you into any more lakes, oceans, or any other liquids." 

"Alr-right" Videl said shivering. "You k Vid?" Gohan asked. "Ju-just cold."

" Well then," Gohan said when he scooped Videl up in his arms, "I guess I have to carry you to make sure you don't catch a cold." Videl blushed. "Al-alright." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I going to have to make this into two chappies, like the last L . I wish I could get it all in one ch. However, I have lots to do and It's been what? 2 months since I last updated? I don't know. . . . . .Like to say sorry to all those who have waited soooooo--- long for me to update. 

And "Moofasa" or whoever sent me such repulsive reviews, well, just like to say I don't give a freak about what you think ^_^. Let me tell you this, the chapter 3 thing, like any dimwit would know, IS NOT an actual chapter.

Dende, help this poor soul that doesn't understand what an 'authors notes' and 'HELP ME' is. 

There was also a nameless review and said that it was sick to have Videl and Trunks together. NO SHIT SHERLOCK! They are NOT going to go out in any of my stories. Not I go insane. 

And by some miracle, if Jessica Royal(girl at my school and no offence to any other Jessica Royals') actually LEARNS what Dragon Ball Z is and finds this story, here is a message from a girl who's pride you chipped down to the size of Vegeta's heart before he became good(which was VERY small), I would like to say, "Be lucky I didn't pound you into a bloody pulp last year when you were in every class I had.' You people have no idea how much embarrassment I went through in 6th grade. First, I was called a 'teachers pet'. HELLO! THERE IS SUCH A THING AS SUCKUPS! I was only nice and quiet because I wanted to live and get on the Internet at least on weekends. 

Truly, I hated my teacher's guts. He hit my so-so friend (know each others names, but talk VERY little) Brandy after intermurals (During A/A on certain days, we would go into a gym and play against different 6th grade classes) and called her 'lousy' or some what like that and one time he told one of my bestest friends Issa (Nickname) she had issues during a so called lesson! 

Thank Dende he was fired and no other new 6th graders have to bother with him!

Then she said I was a 'Lezbo'. 

I gots one question, how can I like(more like obsess over) BOY cartoon characters. Huh? I may not act all boy crazy like you, but at least I'm not from Sluts-R-Us! Issa says that a lot.

It's a miracle! I remembered my reviewers' names!

I would like to thank:

Ch.1: Mrs. Videl Son - Like to say "You were my first reviewer and THANKIES!"

Ch.1: Time Twins - Thankyou! Hopefully this will keep you interested.

Ch.1: VideliGohan - Thankies!

Ch.1: Saiyan Girl - Sorry for it being so short. *Modestly* I don't think I really have talent . . 

Ch.2: Saiyan Girl - Yep. This all came into my head some time last year, but never knew about FF.net and I didn't write it down.

Ch.2: Mrs. Videl Son - Thanks for the "words to the weary"!

Ch.2: EDPTGIRL - Arigato for telling me what 'gomen nasai' meant!

Ch.2: Lifeweaver - gomen nasai. Trying to add spaces, I'm not used to 'em. Little late for that. Gomen for the two stories in one.

Ch.2: AM3R - Working on it. Thankyou for telling me how to spell 'konichiwa'! Nope. You can say it anytime, I think. It means 'hi' or 'hello'. Arigato.

Ch.1: chichi the windrider - Not a clue for the title. Anybody got a 'good title'? WHOO HOO! I'M IN A CHAPTER!

Ch.2: VideliGohan - Yay! You updated!

I have, like, a whole lot more, but I'll put them in next chappie!

Once again, THE A/Ns are sooooooooooo--- long and I'm really sorry 'bout that. I'm a natural Chatty-Kathy. u.u 


End file.
